


Rebel Yell

by kissed_by_the_moon



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: 1984
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissed_by_the_moon/pseuds/kissed_by_the_moon
Summary: Rebel Yell is a bunch of one shots about the characters of Brooke Thompson and Richard Ramirez(yeah you read that right) from the AHS 1984 the 9th season of American Horror Story.Don't spread hate If you don't like them, just don't read it and move on! Thank you!!!
Kudos: 6





	1. Be safe babygirl

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : Special thanks to Seri who helped me write this story. Go give her some love on Instagram from me💕 @aeserisis

It was one of those sleepless nights.  
Brooke was lying on her bed. Every time she closed her eyes his face was the only thing she could see. It was like a never ending torture. She wasn't afraid of him, not anymore. In fact, he started to grow on her. She liked his dark look and aura. He was like a dark prince from a very twisted dark fairytale. She shouldn't have feelings for him, he tried to kill her so many times but there was something about him that drove her to him. He was a mystery she was dying to solve, as she was the only one who could break the spell and bring light into his life again.

Since she was unable to get any sleep, she decided to go for a walk. 

''What is wrong with you?'' she whispered to herself while walking towards the lake.

It was a very peaceful night. A warm breeze softly caressed her face while she was staring at the clear night sky. She noticed it was a full moon tonight. 

He was there, hiding in the shadows watching her shining in the pale moonlight. She was so beautiful like a dream. He couldn't understand this feeling inside everytime he sees her.

"Hello babygirl!" He laughed as she jumped out of fear and almost fell into the dark water when she saw him.  
"You scared me!"

"I am terrifying, indeed."

"What are you doing here?" She tried to sound calm.

"I just wanted to come to your place you know? I almost killed you here remember?" 

"How could I forget?"

"Good times" he laughed as he was approaching her.

She carefully started walking backwards.  
Brooke would have fallen into the lake had he not caught her with his strong grip. She felt intense belonging and safety in his arms.

"Careful there kitten" he chuckled.  
Suddenly, he got serious. "Listen, I just want you to know that I'm sorry for trying to kill you." he said softly, his eyes locking with hers.

"What?" She shook herself off his grip. "Wait a minute! You! The infamous night stalker, who remorselessly kills everyone who gets in his way, apologizes to me?"

"Yes. The reason I've been chasing you is Montana. She asked me to kill you"

"Montana?" her eyes were wide open in shock.

"Yes , she is, well, a very special friend"

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"I don't consider her as that. In fact, I never had one."

"I don't care! Why does Montana wants me dead? I thought she was a friend!"

"She told me you are responsible for her brother's death. So I'm her way of getting rid of you."

"Her brother's death? She brought you here?"  
She couldn't believe it! Montana was her enemy all along? No- he must be lying.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Confusion struck him. Why is he revealing his intentions? Why can't he kill her? Why does he care about her? Why-

"You know what? Screw you!"  
She turned her back and started striding away from him.

He grabbed her arm. "It doesn't matter. I only came here to apologize, spill the truth and give you-" he said as he took out a knife "-this."  
Brooke took a few steps back, yet again. "Relax, I'm not gonna harm you. Take it and keep it close; for protection."

She glanced at his hand. "Are you insane?"

"What?"

"Are you even listening to yourself?"

"Yeah why?" Confusion was the only expression in his face .

"First you try to kill me just because this crazy bitch told you to. Then you come here to apologize and tell me that you worry for my safety? What kind of sick joke is this? Is this part of Montana's plan?"

He pushed her against a tree and fury and frustration was painted all over his face "Damn it! I tried to get rid of you, believe me, but deep down I care about you and that bothers me. I'm a predator, Brooke. I love the thrill of the hunt so if I wanted you dead you would be in a heartbeat."

All of a sudden, he stabbed the tree inches from her head, causing her to gasp in fear. Brooke could feel his breath on her face as he leaned closer to her. She couldn't help but stare into his eyes . They were as black as night. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

"Are you scared?" he smirked.

"No" 

He took the knife out of the tree and pressed the blade against her throat. "What about now?"

She stared at him for moment. Something inside her told her he wouldn't hurt her. " I trust you."

"Big mistake." he chuckled and next thing she knew, he pressed his lips into hers and she was left breathless. Brooke barely had a moment to react before he separated her lips with his tongue and, at her grant of access, delved inside her mouth.

Brooke wanted to pull away before she could lose herself in his embrace but she couldn't seem to…her senses had been seduced and she couldn't think straight until she felt the blade pressed a little harder on her neck and something wet was running down her skin.

"Do you still trust me?" 

"Yes" she said, breathless.

"Even with your blood on my knife?" he licked the blood on the blade "Tastes so sweet." he whispered in her ear.

She felt his hot breath on her neck, followed by the tender brush of lips burning as they make contact with her neck. A hand slid around her waist, and pulled her close to his pine scented body, as the kisses became harder and more desperate.

Soft moans escaped her lips as she felt him smirking against her neck.

"If you keep making those sounds I'm not going to be able to contain myself." He loosened his grip on her. "But... I gotta go."  
He took a few steps away from her.

"Wait!" 

He turned around. "What is it baby girl?" 

She ran towards him and held out his knife. "You forgot the knife!"

He smiled sweetly at her. "It's yours."  
He took her hand and placed the knife on her palm.

Brooke nodded as she took the knife and she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

She smiled as he walked away. This knife will be the proof of their lives having been changed, forever.


	2. Romeo and Juliet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this late one night and i just found it on my Google Documents. I can't remember what I wanted to do with it in the first place but I decide to share it with you all anyway.
> 
> Hope you like it♡

They gave him the death penalty.

Her heart dropped when she heard it.

She ran towards him the moment they were taking him away. She didn't care if she allowed to or not. They stopped her before she could reach him.

"I just want to say goodbye. Just let me say goodbye. God damn it!" She looked at the judge with tears in her eyes hoping they would let her touch him one last time.

They knew about her and her relationship with him."Let her" the judge finally said.

"You have one minute!"

"Thank you! Thank you!" she said before she rushes towards Richard and hug him.He pulled back so he could see her face.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't cry. Alright baby girl?" he said, and she nodded.

"Kiss me" she whispered.

They looked into each other's eyes and then Richard leaned over and kissed her. He could not hug her because of the handcuffs so he grabbed her t shirt as he could trying to pull her closer to him. He kissed her like he never kissed her before as if he is sanity was depending on that kiss.

" Time is over " a policeman said. "One more second" Richard hissed and returned his face to Brooke.

" I love you baby girl, " he said as he wiped her tears away with his fingers.

"I love you too, and I won't give up on you I promise "

"I know, " he said while they were taking him away.

"I won't give up!" she cried, and her voice echoed in the room.

It did not take too long before the picture of them kissing travel around the world. The reporters gave the nicknames "Romeo and Juliet" and people gave her weird stares on the street, but she did not care because their love was strong and that worth anything!


End file.
